


Under the Sky

by Branch



Series: Choice [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: F/M, First Time, Genderswap, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Sugar and Spice arc of Choice. Xanxus doesn't like the way most mafia men drool, but she does like the way Squalo approaches her. Written for the Porn Battle prompt: Xanxus/Squalo, genderswap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sky

It wasn’t unusual for Xanxus to storm into her office, possibly destroying things in her path depending on how much of a snit she was in, but today her lips were tighter than usual and her glare was sharper. Squalo took his feet off the table, getting ready to move if he had to, and tossed the file on the latest Leone sprig aside. “Something up, Boss?”

Her lip curled up in a snarl. “Total assholes.” She pronounced it like a sentence of death.

“Lots of those around, yeah,” Squalo agreed, still waiting to see if the death would be literal this time or not. He tensed a little, feet under him, when she turned that glare on him.

“Like you’re not just as fucking bad, whenever you forget your goddamn place.”

Ah. That. Someone had tried to get fresh with the Vongola daughter again. Squalo really had to wonder just how many morons one world could hold, that word hadn’t gotten around yet just how bad an idea that was.

Of course, in a way, he couldn’t blame them. And this was, just maybe, the opportunity he’d been hoping for.

He leaned back deliberately, looking up at her. “I’ve never once forgotten my place.” As she took a step toward him, hand flexing around the butt of her gun, teeth bared, he added, “I said it before, didn’t I? Loser serves the winner.”

That stopped her and she stared down at him for a long, intent moment. “He does, huh?” she finally asked, perfectly expressionless. Squalo smirked.

“He could.”

Hell, if he’d wanted to live a long, safe life he’d never have joined the Varia.

The hard, warning glitter in her eyes as she reached down, wound his tie around her fist and yanked him to his feet with it sent a shot of heat through him. Which just confirmed that he was in exactly the right place, even if it wasn’t a sane one. “Prove it,” she demanded.

Squalo was more than ready to prove it and he went easily when she hauled him down to a kiss, opening his mouth for her and resting his hands lightly, respectfully on her hips. He hissed, cock twitching, as she bit at his lower lip, and she was smiling when she drew back.

“Maybe.” She turned away, giving his tie a final jerk which he interpreted as a command to follow her back out into the halls. After they’d gotten a few odd looks, he tried to tone down his grin a bit. God knew Xanxus would probably shoot him if she turned around and saw it, and while that was pretty exhilarating in its own right he was hoping for something a little different tonight.

She led him into her room with every appearance of unconcern and threw the lock on the door firmly. He was about to get either laid or killed, possibly both, and as long as the second followed the first he wasn’t sure he’d care. This was Xanxus, after all, and he already knew he’d follow her till he died, most likely at her own hand all things considered.

She spun around and looked him up and down, hands on her hips. “Lose the clothes,” she ordered.

Squalo shrugged and stripped out of his coat and shirt, kicked off his shoes and pants, skinned out of his underthings. He spread his arms, smiling a bit mockingly. “And what now, Boss?”

Her eyes gleamed as she looked him up and down. “I guess it’ll do.” She set a hand on his chest and shoved him back onto the bed. Squalo stretched out and made himself comfortable, watching under his lashes as she undressed; Xanxus had zero respect for anyone who cowered.

Of course, she was also capable of shooting a person for insolence, but that just kept life interesting.

“And keep your hands to yourself,” she told him as she climbed onto the bed.

Okay, that was a bit disappointing. Nevertheless, Squalo murmured, “Whatever you say, Boss,” and reached over his head to wind his fingers into a pillow. Her smile gained an edge of approval. Her shoulders also relaxed, though he doubted anyone less dedicated to Xanxus-watching would have noticed it. On reflection, it didn’t surprise him; given her mother’s work, she must have had to fight men off before she came to the Vongola. Well, if that was the way this had to go, he didn’t actually have any objections.

In fact he nearly groaned out loud when she slid a hand down between her legs, fingers stroking slowly back and forth as she considered him. Wary or not, he should have known Xanxus wouldn’t be shy. “Fuck, Boss,” he breathed reverently, and yeah, that did it, and thank God he already knew how much she liked the way he always, always gave her her title.

She swung a leg over, straddling him, and reached down to wrap her hand around his cock, head tilted as she weighed it in her palm. With some effort, he kept himself from rocking up into her hand; this was her show and if he tried to run it he’d be dead without even a last ride to show for it.

He couldn’t keep himself from the shocked sound he made when she lifted up and guided his cock against her and pressed right down onto him, though. He wasn’t fucking surprised when she hissed and slowed almost immediately.

If Xanxus had ever fucked anyone before, he was pretty sure he’d have known about it by now.

Calculation flickered through his head, even as he trembled with the urge to push up into the tight, tight heat that was closed around the head of his cock. No one told Xanxus what to do, and she’d already made it clear his role here wasn’t to give suggestions. If she pushed herself now, though, who knew if they’d ever get to do this again? So… he’d just have to not-suggest and rely on her temperament to do the rest.

Actually, that would be pretty damn easy.

He let himself gasp, let himself shiver under her, hands fisting tight in the pillow. “Boss,” he said, tight and pleading, “oh _fuck_ Boss…” He let his hips lift just a tiny bit before he made himself lie still again, and damn but that took willpower.

From the way Xanxus was smiling now, slow and dark, it showed.

“Hm.” She rocked up and just a tiny bit more down onto him and gasped out a laugh at the sound he made.

A little bit. And a little bit more. It was practically torture, and Squalo’s skin was slick with sweat from the effort of lying still under her as she worked herself down onto him slowly. He didn’t make any effort to hold back his gasps and whines, and by the time she was all the way down he was shaking and panting. Her eyes stayed fixed on him the whole time, nearly glowing.

And that was almost hotter than the grip of her body around his cock.

She planted her hands against his chest and rocked over him, slowly, not lifting up, just… moving. Grinding. That would probably have driven him crazy even if he wasn’t two thirds of the way there already.

“_God_, Boss, _please_,” he begged, and moaned when she rocked up and back down, fast. The edge of a purr in the sound she made nearly made him come right there and then.

She rode him slow and hard, and pleasure nailed every sense he had to the edge of bearable. The shift of her breasts as she moved, the flex of her thighs against his hips, the little sounds of pleasure low in her throat, the scent of her hanging heavier in the air until he could almost taste it as he panted, open mouthed, for breath–all of it grabbed him by the spine and fired his nerves until he was trembling on the edge.

“Please, Boss, _please_ let me touch you,” he gasped, because the tiny portion of his brain that still worked told him he never wanted to leave this woman unsatisfied.

“Mmmm.” The huskiness in her voice made him shudder. “All right.”

Squalo freed one hand from its death grip on the pillow and swiped his tongue messily over his thumb before sliding it between her folds to rub over her clit. She arched over him with a hiss, nails biting into his chest, and he rubbed harder, panting, dizzy with the wild heat of her, the body knowledge that he belonged to her. She jerked against his hand, driving down onto him faster, and Squalo’s breath was hoarse and desperate in his throat when she groaned and her body tightened ferociously.

He finally broke and drove up into her helplessly, barely able to gasp as orgasm caught him and wrung him out like a rag over and over.

When the world stopped exploding behind his eyes he eased his hand away and let it fall back against the bed. He wanted a chance to do this again, after all, and if that meant obeying her without question in bed as well as out of it, well hell; that was a fucking _bonus_. “That about what you had in mind, Boss?” he gasped, looking up at her.

She bared her teeth. “Something like. I guess.” She was breathing hard, too, which he took some satisfaction in, though he wasn’t surprised at all when she hauled herself off him and sprawled back on her pillows, planting a foot on his hip and shoving him aside. He resettled himself out of arm’s reach to catch his breath.

“Well, then. Any time you want, Boss.” He glanced over at her, catching her eye and added, lower, “Anything you say.”

The satisfaction that flashed over her face and the faint curve that her mouth settled into nearly made him feel ready for another round. Later, he decided, crawling out of bed to go hunt for a towel. Later, when she decided she wanted his service again. The thought coiled, hot, at the base of his spine.

The law of the Vongola. The loser served the winner. He’d meant that with all his body and soul when he’d said it, and being able to follow the scorching flame that was Xanxus’ will was all the reason he’d ever needed.

**End**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Under the Sky [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680260) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)




End file.
